


[Podfic] Palmistry

by ZoeBug



Series: JeanMarco Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Hand Jobs, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Palmistry" by: flecksofpoppy</p><p>--</p><p>Recorded for JeanMarco Week - Day 3: Hand to Hold</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Palmistry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Palmistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454014) by [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy). 



> So in addition to this being late I apparently have NO CONCEPT of numbers because Hand to Hold was the day THREE prompt, not four like I said in the recording but it was already recorded and pffffffffffffffffff it's a minor thing.
> 
> I just have a problem with time and numbers apparently.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy. Thanks to Poppy for permission to record this <3

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a13cyp926j7beow/Palmistry.mp3)

Download: [ZIP File (mp3)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015101406.zip)

_Length - 00:06:45  
_

 

[Music credit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4oELd8_oNQ) | Author's tumblr can be found [here](http://flecksofpoppy.tumblr.com/)

 

 Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
